


Acting The Part (Major Spoilers!)

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Series: A Way Out: Fragments of Story [4]
Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: 1970’s, Brothers, Disguise, Foreshadowing, Gen, Law Enforcement, Major Character(s), Major Spoilers, Mild Language, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, Undercover, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: Vincent wonders if the act will work as planned.





	Acting The Part (Major Spoilers!)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!:  
> This is based in headcanon and may or may not fit in canon!

“Gary, what in _Sam Hill_ are you _wearing_?” Vincent had caught his brother in the silliest getup he’d ever seen. “You look like a _pimp_.”

“Well, that’s the point, see, I—“

Vincent shook his head. “I get it, don’t need to explain.” He smiled. “I don’t really understand the golden shirt, though.” He gestured to the swirly designs on the dress shirt that he recognised from his days in high school. “Or whatever the hell those pants are. Look like you crawled out of the dark underground of disco.”

“Can’t necessarily go meet them in uniform.” Gary said, “Gotta play the part, you know. Plainclothes n’ such.”

Vincent nodded. Gary was going out the next day to meet with Harvey and Leo.

To buy the Orlov off of the pair.

Vincent’s place was going to be across the street in a gutted and repurposed old shipping van.

He had wished to be closer but it was far too risky and James wouldn’t budge on their position.

Vincent had the utmost confidence that Gary would be able to have the two fooled. Easy.

But the back of his mind said otherwise.

“Hey, Vince.” Gary said, popping his collar experimentally, “Can you level with me for a bit?” He looked into the mirror, inspecting his goatee.

“Yeah?” Vincent said. “What’s up?”

“Do you think I’m going to be able to help get these guys got?” Gary said with an unusually monotone inflection.

Vincent sighed. “Honestly, yeah.” He crossed his arms and nervously moved his weight from one foot to the other, “But I’m not gonna lie, this is... a lot to take in. You’re going to be on even ground with... you know. And _unarmed_ , too?”

“Vincent, this ain’t my first rodeo. Have a little faith in me, brother.” Gary said, irritatingly light-hearted despite the situation.

Vincent fought to subside the uneasiness, the doubt, the unfaith in Gary. “You’re right, Gary.” He conceded. “You’re our top decoy.”

“Damn right,” Gary gloated, “Now, be honest with me here...”

“What?”

“Do I at least look like a _good_ pimp?”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!:
> 
> — Gary, being the actor he is, is the one usually appointed as the decoy. This is in fact not his first time as a decoy.
> 
> — Given that I imagine Gary is an avid history nut, Gary’s alias would be Eugene, named after the famed French criminal-turned-detective, Eugène François Vidocq.


End file.
